Tissue replacement materials (e.g., graft and implant materials) for tissues such as cardiovascular, tendon, muscle, bone, bladder, and heart, have attained considerable clinical and economic significance in modern medicine. For example, it is estimated that in 1986 $130 million was spent for vascular grafts alone, not including coronary artery bypass grafts.
Presently, there are two major approaches for the design and production of tissue replacement materials. One approach relies upon tissue replacement materials derived from natural sources. In particular, this approach utilizes various animal tissues as the tissue replacement material. However, a continuing problem with this approach is the inherent risk of transmitting an infectious disease associated with implanting an animal tissue in a human patient. Additional problems with the above described natural source approach include (i) not being able to acquire the appropriate animal tissue due to a limited supply and (ii) the possibility of ethical considerations associated with utilizing an animal tissue implant in a human being. In light of the above discussion it is apparent that utilizing an animal tissue as a tissue replacement material suffers from several drawbacks.
Another approach for the design and production of tissue replacement materials relies upon the use of synthetic substances, such as polytetrafluoroethylene and Dacron®. However, this approach also suffers from several drawbacks. For example, tissue replacement materials fabricated from synthetic substances do not sufficiently biomimic juxtaposed natural tissue and consequently, post-implantation, often fail to properly incorporate or integrate into the natural tissue. In addition, the mechanical characteristics (e.g., elasticity) of these tissue replacement materials are significantly different from the mechanical characteristics of the juxtaposed natural tissue. These differences can cause mechanical stresses between the tissue replacement material and the juxtaposed natural material, which in turn can lead to implant failure. As such, it is apparent that tissue replacement materials fabricated from synthetic substances also suffer from several drawbacks.
Therefore, in light of the above discussion, it is apparent that what is needed is a tissue replacement composition and an associated tissue replacement method that addresses one or more of the above discussed drawbacks.